


Not So Conventional

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, But Not Much, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Waxing, well sort of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: When Frank began laying the wax on his boyfriend’s thigh, he was still under the impression he’d be able to finish this without Gerard getting horny.  However, when he tore off the first strip from his thigh, Gerard let out a moan, muffled behind his hand.
Frank groaned loudly in exasperation.  “Gerard, you said this wasn’t gonna be a sex thing!”





	

“I wanna wax my legs.”

Frank was startled at Gerard’s nonchalant statement, glancing up from his dinner plate with a raised eyebrow. “O- _kay_ …”  He wasn’t really sure why his boyfriend was telling him this.

Gerard smiled sweetly.  “Do you wanna help me?”

Frank nearly choked on the piece of broccoli he was chewing.  Why the hell would he be _helping_ Gerard _wax his legs_?  Frank swallowed hard, replying, “Um…why?  Don’t people usually do that by themselves?”

Gerard pushed a forkful of food into his mouth, shrugging like he hadn’t just made a fucking weird offer with no explanation.  “Yeah,” he said around a mouthful of pasta, “but I thought it would be more… _fun_ if you helped me do it.”

Did Gerard know what waxing was?  What the hell would make that _fun_?  “…You want to put hot wax all over your legs.  And rip it off,” Frank verified.  How was he supposed to make that _fun_?

Gerard’s eyes darkened.  “I like wax.”

Frank blushed at the memory of one of their recent sexual escapades.  “Yeah, but…that’s different.  It’s like, a lot of wax.  That shit hurts.”

“When have I ever been opposed to a bit of pain?” Gerard countered.

Frank felt his face heat up all over again.  What the fuck was Gerard implying?  “You want this to be, like, a sex thing?  Waxing your legs?”

Gerard giggled, batting his eyelashes innocently.  “What?  Of course not, Frankie.  I just want my legs to be smooth and pretty for you is all.”

“I dunno, this sounds a little weird…”

“Aw, Frankie, _please_?”  Gerard made an adorable little pouty face, all big eyes and irresistible cuteness.

“Fine,” Frank agreed reluctantly, with a loud sigh.  The things Gerard made him do.

It was late evening a few days later that they actually did it—Frank had wanted to just do it then and get it over with, but Gerard had whined about having to “exfoliate his legs” or something.

Now, Gerard sat on the bed with a towel spread beneath him, naked from the waist down.  (Frank wished he would’ve at least worn some underwear, but Gerard insisted, saying they would be in the way.)  The wax container was on the nightstand, heated in the microwave as per the instructions, and the wooden applicator lay next to it.

“Okay, now you’re sure you wanna do this?” Frank asked, picking up the wooden stick.

“Yes, I’m sure.”  Gerard shifted around on the bed, stretching out his right leg and giving Frank a smile.

With a small nod of affirmation, Frank dipped the applicator into the container, scooping out a small amount of wax.  He spread it down Gerard’s shin in a thin coat, saying, “How’s it feel?”

Gerard smirked.  “Feels real good, Frankie.”

Frank fucking knew his boyfriend was going to say something lewd, why did he even ask?  He really was trying not to encourage whatever indecent ideas Gerard had about this.

Frank couldn’t think of a good way to respond, so he just grabbed one of the strips and laid it on top of the wax.

“Ready?”  Frank grasped the end of the strip once the wax was cool enough, preparing to pull it off.

Gerard nodded.  “Yeah, babe.”

With a deep breath, Frank ripped off the strip.  Gerard gasped sharply, biting his lip and pressing a hand to the reddening skin.

“Ow, fuck,” he mumbled.

“You okay?” Frank asked.  Gerard didn’t look like he was in too much pain, but Frank still wanted to make sure he was alright.

“I’m fine,” Gerard assured him.  “It doesn’t hurt too bad.”

Frank repeated the process a few times, until the lower half of Gerard’s right leg was done.  Before Frank started on his thigh, Gerard said he wanted to take a break for a few minutes.

“Fuck, that’s gotta hurt,” Frank commented, gently running a hand over Gerard’s hot skin.

Gerard laughed.  “You have no idea.”

At least Gerard didn’t look aroused; pain, Frank could deal with, but Gerard getting off on this?  That would be fucking weird.  He didn’t look turned on, though, so he’d probably just been teasing earlier with all of his suggestive comments.

When Frank began laying the wax on his boyfriend’s thigh, he was still under the impression he’d be able to finish this without Gerard getting horny.  However, when he tore off the first strip from his thigh, Gerard let out a moan, muffled behind his hand.

Frank groaned loudly in exasperation.  “ _Gerard_ , you said this wasn’t gonna be a sex thing!”

“I’m sorry!” Gerard whined.  “I—I didn’t…”

“Fucking hell,” Frank sighed.  “Look, can we just finish this?  We’re almost halfway done.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gerard said breathlessly.  He motioned for Frank to continue.

It was nearly impossible for Frank to concentrate; Gerard’s breath would hitch with each strip he tore off, and with no underwear on, it was painfully obvious that he was getting hard.  And, no matter how weird a thing this was to get off on, seeing Gerard get so desperate was starting to make Frank hot and bothered as well.

“What’s the matter?” Frank taunted, dripping more wax on his boyfriend’s thigh.  “You like this?”

Gerard caught his lower lip between his teeth, whimpering.  “Sure do, Frankie.”

Frank leaned in so his lips ghosted over Gerard’s ear, whispering huskily, “Why don’t you touch yourself for me?”

Gerard’s breath caught.  “Oh, fuck, yeah.”

Frank laid down the next strip as Gerard wrapped a hand around his cock, letting out an obscene moan.  He squealed when Frank pulled the wax off, stroking himself a few times.

“Okay,” Frank said, voice low.  “We’re finished with this leg.”

Gerard turned so that Frank could start on his left leg.  It seemed to take forever, especially with the way Gerard kept moaning and whining, jerking himself off with one hand and pulling at his own hair with the other.  Finally, Frank was starting on his other thigh.

“My legs are gonna be so soft and smooth,” Gerard teased.  “You’ll like that, won’t you, Frankie?  I know how much you like to touch my legs—when you’re blowing me, or fucking me—”

Gerard screeched when Frank ripped off the wax roughly.  Frank pressed his fingers to the hot skin and kissed the other man passionately.  Gerard moaned into it, wrapping his arms around Frank’s neck and clutching at his hair.

“C’mon, we’re almost done,” Frank breathed, pulling back reluctantly.

Gerard nodded, breathing heavily.  “Okay.  But hurry up or I’m gonna come before you’re finished.”

Frank continued doing the rest of his leg hastily, getting harder himself with each of Gerard’s whorish moans and little whimpering, mewling noises.  He was fucking keening when Frank got to the top of his thigh, spreading the wax incredibly close to his leaking cock.  It seemed like an eternity before Frank finally announced, “I’m finished.”

Gerard nearly sobbed with relief, pulling Frank down on top of him and grinding against his jean-clad thigh.

“Fuck, fuck, Gerard,” Frank gasped.  “Jesus, let me at least get my pants off.”

Gerard whined but let go of Frank so he could yank off his jeans.  When he did, Gerard’s mouth dropped open obscenely.

“No underwear?” he breathed incredulously.

Frank didn’t reply, just climbed back on top of Gerard and kissed him.  Gerard moaned, rutting against Frank shamelessly.

“Oh, please fuck me,” he begged, grabbing Frank’s ass and grinding up harder.

Frank nodded.  “Yeah, yeah.”  He moved off Gerard and sat next to him, leaning against the headboard.  “C’mere, I wanna do it like this.”

He pulled Gerard into his lap after Gerard grabbed the lube from the nightstand, and took the bottle from his boyfriend, slicking up two of his fingers.  Frank slid them into Gerard, who was still fairly stretched from last night’s activities, and began opening him up.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gerard moaned, long and drawn out.  He sounded fucking wrecked already.

Frank gripped Gerard’s thigh with his free hand.  “God,” he muttered, rubbing the smooth skin.  “Feels so nice.”

Gerard smirked as best he could with Frank fingers thrusting into him, and said, “I knew you’d like it.”

Gerard clutched at his own hair, pulling desperately at the dark locks, and held onto Frank’s shoulder with the other as he rocked down onto Frank’s fingers.  “’M good— _please_ just fuck me,” he moaned.

Frank scissored his fingers, watching Gerard fall apart.  “You sure?”

Gerard nodded frantically, looking so utterly ruined, and Frank hadn’t even fucked him yet.

Frank pulled his fingers out, wiping them off on the sheets, and lubed himself up.  He guided Gerard over his cock, and Gerard started sinking down with a moan.  Frank always loved this position—he loved the pretty, almost overwhelmed face Gerard would make as he just fucking _sat down_ on Frank’s cock, the way he would claw at Frank’s shoulders and let out these little whines and whimpers.

“So pretty, Gee,” Frank murmured, holding onto Gerard’s soft hips.  “Love the way you take it so good.”

Gerard rested his head on Frank’s shoulder with his arms draped around Frank’s neck, panting already as he rocked his hips, adjusting to the stretch.  After a few moments, Gerard finally pushed himself up, before slowly sinking back down on Frank’s cock.

Frank moaned, digging his fingers into Gerard’s pudgy hips and helping lift him up.  “Fuck, baby.  So tight; how are you always this tight?”

Gerard sank down into Frank’s lap again, lifting up his head to look at Frank with dark, unfocused eyes.  “I—I dunno,” he slurred.  “You’d think I wouldn’t be, always having your big cock in me.”

Frank let his head fall back against the headboard as Gerard began bouncing up and down on his cock.  They were both sweaty and moaning and close already.

Frank’s hand slid down to the back of Gerard’s thigh.  Gerard was right—Frank loved how smooth his skin felt.  Waxing had definitely been a good idea, however weird it had seemed at first.

Gerard moaned loudly and let his head fall back, nails digging into Frank’s shoulders.  Frank wanted to lean forward and kiss his exposed neck, but the way Gerard was moving just felt so _good_ , he didn’t want to throw off their rhythm.

Suddenly Gerard keened, back arching as he slammed himself down harder on Frank’s cock.  Frank thrust his hips up to meet his boyfriend’s, and Gerard nearly sobbed.  Frank continued to pull him down into his lap, hitting Gerard’s prostate on each thrust.

“ _Frankie_!  So good,” he whined, looking utterly obscene and so far gone as he bounced up and down on Frank’s cock.  His head lolled forward, long hair hanging in front of his face.  “Oh god, ‘m gonna come!”

Frank groaned.  “Fuck—yeah, come for me, baby.”

Gerard wrapped a hand around his cock, leaning heavily on Frank with his other arm.  Gerard let out desperate, stuttering moans as he stroked himself, quick and rough.  He gave a sobbing moan when he came all over his hand and his own stomach, clenching around Frank and making him gasp with how good it felt.

Watching Gerard fall apart like that brought Frank to the edge as well, and he jerked his hips up a couple more times before coming in Gerard with a breathy moan.

When Frank finally came down from his high, he found Gerard slumped against his chest, breathing heavily.  Frank guided Gerard off his lap and onto the bed.

“Wow,” Gerard laughed breathlessly.

“Wow,” Frank agreed.

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Frank said, “I can not believe you fucking got off on having your legs waxed.”

Gerard giggled, and when Frank glanced down at him, he saw that his boyfriend was blushing.  “That was pretty hot, though, you have to admit.”  Frank would never admit that.  “And,” Gerard continued, “now my legs are nice and pretty.”

Frank rolled his eyes, smiling fondly, and stroked Gerard’s thigh.  “Yeah.  I love the way your legs feel.”

Gerard beamed up at him, looking absolutely adorable.  “Great!  And in four weeks, we can do this again.”

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
